Leading
by Chikan666
Summary: Raito can't resist watching L eat a pear and lick his fingers clean of the fruity stickiness. It doesn't take L very long to realize that the youth had been staring at him, and presses for answers and doesn't regret how it ends. L/Raito - POV: Raito


_In this poem:_  
_I is Raito (aka: Light/Kira)_  
_He is Lawliet (aka: Ryuuzaki/L)_

* * *

**Leading**

There was no sound but tapping keys

As fingers struck the board

Then he looked up to gaze at me

The gaze that I ignored

.

I heard him sigh and turn away

His gaze no longer there

I look up from my stack of notes

He's munching on a pear  
.

He eats the fruit and licks his lips

I feel a sudden urge

To kiss those lips and taste his mouth

These thoughts I'm on the verge  
.

I stare at him, yet notice not

Until he looks a me.

I look away to hide a blush

I cannot let him see.  
.

He called my name and asked what's wrong

I blush a darker red

I further turn to hide the fact

My answer went unsaid  
.

The typing stopped. he asked again.

I tell him nothings wrong.

He's standing now and moving close

His scent is very strong  
.

He smells like cake so very sweet

A hint of his cologne

He sets a hand upon my back

His fingers trail the bone  
.

He leans his face right next to mine

And questions me again

His voice a tone of pure concern

I feel him closing in  
.

"You've been this way about a week.

I really want to know."

I hear his words they reach my ears

I feel the blush then grow  
.

"It's nothing L." that's all I said

And turn to gaze at him

He's closer now I feel his breath

While mine is almost vim  
.

I lean in close before I know

My lips are touching L

His eyes are glazed with such surprise

He's lost within a spell  
.

I hold the kiss a moment's time

And slowly break away

I feel him press into the kiss

My mind does slowly stray  
.

I don't know why I kissed him first

Or why he's kissing back

I feel his tongue against my lips

My mind then faded black  
.

I part my lips and let him in

I feel his tongue invade

It slipped into my pleading mouth

And with my own it played  
.

His fingers trail along my neck

To thread my auburn hair

He's stepping back and guiding me

He leads me from the chair  
.

I wish to stop or break away

But something tells me 'no'

And so instead I'm pressing back

Into my wanton foe  
.

He's leading us into our room

Unbuttoning my shirt

He slides the cloth down off my arms

While his do gently girt  
.

They wrap around my lower back

To flush against his form

I feel the heat escape his chest

My mind a cloudy storm  
.

I feel his lips now on my neck

His hands are at my sides

He leans me down upon our bed

I move to where he guides

.

I feel his hands they leave my back

And dip below my sight

Then suddenly my arms are hauled

Above my head so tight  
.

He's chained my wrist around the post

I don't have room to move

"Unchain me now! This isn't fare!

Who said that I approve?  
.

I heard L smirk as he replies

"You have no say in this."

I grit my teeth and close my lips

As he leans down to kiss  
.

I'm pissed at him and won't give in

He senses of my hate

He's leaning back to smirk at me

It seems that he can wait  
.

He settled down upon my hips

His fingers graze my chest

I cannot help but arch into

The touch that I detest  
.

He's leaning down to place a lick

Across my collar bone

I grit my teeth and bite my tongue

To stifle back a moan

.

I strain against the chains that hold

The chains around my wrist

I shift my hips from side to side

I bend my back to twist  
.

For all I try, it matters not

I'm still not rid the chain.

He bites my neck to leave a mark

I'm moaning at the pain  
.

This time I can't hold back the sounds

The pleasure is too great

I look up in his wanton eyes

With mine that's full of hate  
.

And though there's hate there's something else

A thing to be much more

It's something I cannot explain,

Which leads me to ignore  
.

This feeling's deep and seems to grow

It grows when gazes meet

He looks at me and I at him

Our eyes they firmly greet  
.

His mouth returns to graze at mine

He takes my bottom lip

Into his mouth to seduce me

My clenching jaw does slip  
.

He takes this time to force his tongue

Into my mouth again

I finally give into his touch

I let it happen then  
.

My arms gone numb from lack of blood

And I could not care less

His hand trails up my inner thigh

Against my groin he press  
.

I stifle back a moan into

The mouth that covers mine

I kiss him back so thoroughly

Our heated tongues entwine  
.

Soon beads of sweat form on my face

It trickles down my cheek

"You will be mine, my Raito-kun."

These words that he does speak  
.

I feel his hands move up my sides

My neck his target next

I feel his hands back in my hair

My scalp his fingers flexed  
.

Our lips do slant, our tongues grow fierce

Our kiss is full of lust

The feelings felt, weren't there before

The feelings were kept hushed  
.

His hands and lips all over me

My face is flushed a red

We broke the kiss, I moaned his name

The pleading words I said

.

His lips dropped down onto my neck

To place a heated lick

His hands descend back to my pants

Unfastening real quick  
.

He lifts his mouth off from my flesh

And asks to lift my hips

I do as told and feel the cloth

Down off my legs it slips  
.

I'm naked now and bare to sight

I'm squirming from his gaze

He's staring now, down at my form

His eyes a heated glaze  
.

I soon feel hands press at my thighs

To nudge my legs apart

I strain to see just what he'll do

His upper half departs  
.

To join his hands down at my hips;

I feel my dick grow moist.

He wrapped his lips around the head

A throaty moan I voiced  
.

I thrash my head from side to side

My body just went tense

I feel him take me fully in

The pleasure is immense  
.

This feels so great I'm craving more

To see where it will lead

He takes me now into his throat

He's smirking at my greed  
.

And then L's tongue does dart across

In teasing leisure strokes

I scream out loud and pull the chain

The pleasure he provokes  
.

I'm gasping now, a moaning mess

And thrusting at his touch

I grip the slack that joins the cuffs

The heated chain I clutch  
.

I buck my hips into his mouth

Delight companions me

I feel his teeth nip at my skin

"Oh L!" my husky plea  
.

His skills are great, I see right off

That he's done this before

I feel his throat convulse my length

"Oh fucking GOD!" I swore  
.

His hands trail down, back to my thighs

To rub the muscles there

His fingers toy against my balls

To stroke my pubic hair  
.

His fingers shift now on my ass

A digit presses through

It's pressing on the muscled ring

He knows just what to do  
.

It's slick with spit and pressing deep

A sense of pain exposed

That finger drives against a spot

At this my body froze  
.

I gasp for air in which I lost

My body begs for more

I thrash my head onto the side

My moan's a lust implore  
.

I felt him hum vibrations sent

Along my arching spine

I'm screaming from the pleasures found

I voice a longing whine  
.

I twitch in pain as he adds in

Another up my ass

He shifts his hand to better press

Against that spot they pass  
.

I pull the chain as I complain

"Please let me touch you L."

I lose control my train of thought

"Oh just one hand." I yell  
.

Sensations crash in endless waves

His stroking fingers curl

Those fingers shift then leave my ass

And soon his mouth unfurls  
.

I feel him lift his body up

Upon his slender limbs

He's moving quick right over me

I'm face to face with him  
.

He settles down upon my hips

He's straddling my sides

He takes the key from off the desk

"You are no fun." he chides  
.

As arm does fade from out my sight

I hear metallic clanks

I try to calm my raspy breath

To word my gracious thanks  
.

My left hand's free from handcuff's grasp

The chain re-locks a post

To bind my hand that is the right

The one I use the most  
.

I flex my left to circulate

The blood that I had lost

I feel him shift, he's at my ear

"This freedom has a cost."  
.

His voice is soft and wet with lust

His tongue then swipes my ear

I tremble some against these words

These simple words I hear  
.

I pant his name and wrap my arm,

Around his slender waist

His parted lips against my mouth

To form a kiss so chaste  
.

The kiss grew hot and so intense

His tongue soon penetrates

Into my mouth to curl my own

The feeling he creates  
.

His hands then roam along my sides

I slowly close my eyes

He grinds his crotch against my own

I moan in such surprise  
.

The denim pants against bare skin

Instills delicious things

The movement of our body's course

The slacking chain it swings  
.

My left hand trails along his nape

Then down his shoulder blades

His long tongue strokes throughout my mouth

My vision quickly fades  
.

My fingers skim his heated flesh

My hungry mouth then slants

My hand is at his denim jeans

The waistband of his pants  
.

I slip my thumb into a loop

And roughly tug at it

L takes the hint and breaks away

A whimper I emit  
.

He grips the edge of his white shirt

With only his left hand

He pulls the cloth up off his chest

I get what I demand  
.

The shirt is soon to be dismissed

His pants are next to go

I make quick work to unzip them

And yet he moves so slow  
.

It is as if he's teasing me

This bastard loves to taunt

He pulls the pants down off his legs

He knows just what I want  
.

I cannot help but stare at him

The beauty of his face

I'm reaching up to stroke his cheek

To pull him to embrace  
.

His naked flesh is pressing down

He's pressing from above

"You're my first friend" L said to me

"As well as my first love."  
.

I open up my mouth to speak

To tell him how I feel

Before I could he kisses me

He won't let me reveal  
.

I want to say 'I love you too.'

To show I feel the same

He needs to know. I must tell him

My love is as I claim  
.

I feel a hand back at my ass

I know what's next to come

A finger plays along my length

Then down to my scrotum  
.

That finger toys against my hole

It's swirling all around

It presses up into the space

My clenching ass surround

.

I moan into his onslaught mouth

I feel his finger shift

He grabs my thigh with his left hand

My right leg he does lift  
.

His right hand adds another one

They scissor me within

He breaks the kiss to lick my lips

And gently lick my chin  
.

Now is my chance to tell the truth

To give my heart away

"I /like/ you L you have to know.

These things I had to say."  
.

He lifts his eyes to gaze at me

"I /like/ you too Raito."

He pressed his lips to form a kiss

Our feelings freely flow

.

I feel L shift his fingers up

To stroke that pleasure nerve

I almost bit his lower lip

His actions are so verve  
.

L moves my leg he bends it back

To press against my chest

He does the same my other leg

Positioning the best  
.

The fingers leave my ass again

And L grabs both my thighs

I feel him kiss me gently

I open up my eyes  
.

My legs are hauled onto his back

On shoulders they are set

They're placed each side his slender neck

It's moist with both our sweat  
.

I feel him push his throbbing head

Against my clenching hole

I gasp into our heated kiss

Our tongues do fiercely roll  
.

Anxiety takes hold of me

I push against the head

It quickly slips into my ass

A pain then quickly spreads  
.

My left hand grips his shoulder blade

To somehow numb the pain

I break the kiss to voice my thoughts

"L it hurts!" I complain  
.

"You moved too quick my Raito-kun.

Let's take it slow from here."

My hand relaxed upon his back

To pull his body near  
.

He did not move his hips at all

He kept so very still

He would not move until I said

That it was of my will  
.

His slender hands moved to my face

To thread throughout my hair

He softly pressed his lips to mine

He kissed me with such care  
.

Soon tension grew within my ass

It's like I had to move

I bucked my hips the pain did grown

I knew that it'd improve  
.

At this L thrust his boney hips

To drive him deep inside

I did not speak my horrid pain

I had my stupid pride  
.

L thought that I was ready for

The fucking to begin

But as the truth I'm really not

My world soon starts to spin  
.

His thrusts are deep yet shallow too

My legs will soon go numb

I feel a spark of something more

The pleasure's soon to come  
.

He trailed one hand down to my cock

To grasp my softened dick

He broke the kiss a moment's time

To give my lips a lick  
.

He then goes back to kissing me

Our tongues create a bliss

He tilts his head to better give

An angle for the kiss  
.

He's thrusting slow into my ass

The pain forever gone

I moan into his open mouth

My cries are so wanton  
.

I cannot take much more of this

I'm drawing to my end

He strokes my dick within his hand

The pleasures it does send  
.

My fingers skim back to his nape

The tips then gently skate

His lips now fierce he's thrusting fast

He hits my prostate  
.

He hits that spot soon after that

Then shifts my trembling legs

This new angle in which he thrusts

It has me screaming begs  
.

We break the kiss we're out of breath

We're gasping for new air

Our mouths now free to scream in joy

The pleasure does impair  
.

Soon spasms start to take effect

My hips begin to twitch

I moan such weird erotic things

"FUCK L, you're such a bitch!"  
.

"Aw Hell fuck me more God damn it!"

These feelings overwhelm

It's all too much to take at once

I'm in a Pleasure Realm  
.

My heart beats fast, my breaths frantic;

Then everything goes white

My muscles clench around L's dick

I'm sure he is a sight  
.

I can't see much in front of me

My vision has gone dead

I thought that I had then passed out

And yet there's what L said  
.

He whispered soft into my ear

"I /like/ you Raito-kun."

L sighed and then he kissed my neck

It's all over too soon  
.

I noticed not when L had cum

Or pulled from my body,

When he uncuffed my other hand,

Or cleaned cum off of me  
.

If this is true I'm guessing that

I really had passed out

But then again I might not have

There'll always be that doubt.

-Raito


End file.
